The Internet is a popular communications network accessed by many users, e.g., via an end user terminal (EUT), such as, a general purpose computer, handheld device, etc., to search for and download various types of information supplied by content providers and/or hosts. At times, an end user may desire to censor the content received on their EUT. For example, parents may desire to censor the content that is received on their EUT so as to block or limit their children's access to what the parents may deem objectionable, e.g., pornography, violence, strong or offensive language, etc.
One approach developed to achieve the aforementioned censorship involves the use of a filter that filters out Internet web pages or content based on the words, phrases and/or sentences employ by the web page delivering the content. However, this approach can be by accompanied by undesired effects including censoring content that is otherwise not intended to be blocked. That is to say, key word based filters have certain limitations and cannot always distinguish web pages based on their overall content. For example, acceptable educational material concerning sexual reproduction may be blocked when the desired censorship is meant to block only explicit sexual pictures.
Hence, it is desired to have a method and/or system to discriminate between the different types of content provided by Internet content providers and selectively censor the receipt of web pages by an EUT based upon the identified content being delivered. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved method and/or system for Internet censorship that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.